


Help me out, man! [23/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets of 2017 [23]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 52 aspec drabbles, Asexual Character, Asexual Eggsy, Gen, Helpful Merlin, sex positive ace character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Eggsy leans over the bar next to a tall, elegant girl and grins sleazily."You come here often?"He can hear Merlin groan in his ear.23rd of 52 aspec drabbles!





	Help me out, man! [23/52]

The honeypots are the worst. Eggsy might enjoy sex when it happens, but to force himself to actually seek it out is like switching gears in a very old and very stuck in its way car. It grinds and groans until it finally stumbles on the right path.

Eggsy leans over the bar next to a tall, elegant girl and grins sleazily.

"You come here often?"

He can hear Merlin groan in his ear. 

Not in a good way.

The girl shoots Eggsy an unimpressed look and walks away.

Merlin is over a hundred kilometers away and paying attention only because it's important mission and he knows Eggsy is not as great at those honeypot missions as people assume he is.

"How on Earth you ever managed to lose virginity without secret agency help is beyond me." 

"Bad luck," Eggsy mutters right away and most certainly does not get into this. "Come on, Merlin, you smooth bastard, help me out here. You know you got the talk. You get your lines so smoothed up even I could vaguely consider being into it."

There's a short silence.

"Flattery will take you nowhere," Merlin says dryly and Eggsy grins as Merlin tells him who to go to and how to start a conversation.

Eggsy might not be the best in target seduction, but he clearly managed to figure out the way how to wrap Merlin around his little finger and really, which one of those skills were going to be more useful, hm?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/lordnochybaty.tumblr.com) or come to [my aspec sideblog](http://acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com/) for more aspec goodies :)


End file.
